The Freshmen Expierience
by LaxBro4Life
Summary: Same as the college years, second attempt at uploading. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, for those of you who didn't read the summary, this AU, theoretically, TDI never happened, the only cast members who know each other are, of course, Sadie and Katie, they're all attending a university in Toronto, yes, Chris is also a student, Chef is not, but he will appear, so I hope you enjoy it, I'll introduce a couple people each chapter. Season one cast only, and warning, it's T rated for now, but may be M later depending on how generous I decide to be with language.**

The College Years

"Man behind, man behind!" shouted one of the defenders, Chris quickly cut from behind the goal to the center of the crease.

"Cutter, Cutter!" shouts another defender, as Chris caught a bullet pass, he went to punch a shot in over the goalie's shoulder, butwas promptly checked by a defender. The defender scooped up the ball and passed it across mid-field for the clear.

"Get up man, solid effort dude." said one midfielder, helping Chris up. Chris removed his helmet, letting his long hair fall out, he shook it out a little.

"Thanks man. Ahh shit." he groaned, clutching his side. "I didn't even see that guy coming." said Chris. He walked over to the practice bench. Southern Ontario University had a good lacrosse program, Chris had played in high school, but that was child's play compared to D1 college lacrosse. He looked over at the coach, he approached him.

"Hey coach." he said, "My name is Chris, Chris McLean." he finished extending his hand to the coach. The coach looked Chris up and down once, shaking his hand.

"No time to talk, get back out there and impress me." said the coach. Chris nodded, putting his helmet back on. He hustles back out to the field.

Noah walked down the mostly empty dorm halls. He found a door with a sticky note tacked up, it read '_NG and CM'._

"CM?" he said questioningly. He shrugged and opened the door, he saw three large duffel bags laying around the room. He again shrugged and then tossed his two bags onto one of the two beds. He looked around a little bit, then he left, closing and locking the door behind him and placing his key in his pocket. He walks out to the quad. He sees many girls, presumably all new, given the number of bags. He smiles.

"This might not suck after all." he said, thinking out loud.

Gwen got out of her dad's pick-up truck. She had her three bags in the bed. Her dad eyed the campus, what he could see of it.

"I like it." he said, smiling and patting his daughters shoulder.

"It's nice I guess." said Gwen nervously, slightly fearing that her appearance would be off putting. She grabbed her bags out of her dad's truck. Her dad helped her find her room. They soon came to a door in the building with a tag saying _'GW and HS'._ She opened the door, seeing that her roommate hadn't arrived yet. She took the oppurtunity to take the bed farthest from the window, hoping her roommate wouldn't fight her on it."

"I hope you like it honey." said her dad, wrapping her in his large arms.

"I think I will daddy." said Gwen. With that her dad left, Gwen laid down, hoping to get some sleep after the long drive she'd had from Kitchener."

**Alright, one chapter down, not really sure how many there will be, but this story is part of a series, this is their freshmen year. Haven't decided if I'll do chapter two today or not, I probably will though. So R&R, please, and be nice please, I haven't written for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

TCY: Chapter 2

Heather stepped out of her father's convertible, toting three bags on each arm, her dad stepped out of the car, also with three bags on each arm.

"So that's six down sweet heart." said her father. She ignored him, looking over the quad, specifically at the scrawny, nerd looking kid approaching her.

"Hi, my name's Noah, need some help?" he asked. She mostly ignored him, but nodded to the help question. Her dad points into the car. Noah pulled out six bags. They walked as a unit into Heather's building. They found her door, it had a tag reading _'GW and HS'_.

"Heather Smith, it's yours sweetie." said her father. He opened the door. Heather, her dad and Noah stepped into the room, they saw a pale girl in gothic make-up laying on one bed. Heather walked over to the unoccupied bed, she dropped her bags carelessly on the bed.

"Just drop those wherever." said Heather, removing her shades. She looked at the girl on the bed. She grimaced.

"Alright sweetie, I'm gonna go." said her dad. She didn't smile didn't say good-bye, just raised an eyebrow. He left looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, I didn't get your name." said Noah, shyly.

"Heather, Heather Smith." she said.

"Beautiful name. Listen my name is uhh, Noah. If you need anything, here's my number and my room is room 217." he said, handing her a slip of paper. She feigns a smile, and waits for him to leave. She places the slip inside her desk. She then leaves the room.

Cody was sitting in the quad, watching a couple of guys play ultimate frisbee, then sending his attention to a couple of girls across the quad. He smiled at them, they look at him and laugh. His smile faded. He looked down at his feet.

"Why am I so damn awkward." he said to himself. He stood up and returned to his room. He looked at the note again, _'CA and JR'._ He opened the door and threw himself onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, where there was taped a poster of that one Olson twin, from when she was on Weeds. He smiled again, slightly.

DJ walked onto the quad, he carried one very large duffel bag. He looked nervously around the quad, noticing pretty quickly that he was about a head taller than most of the other students. He sighs and wanders into the dorms, he searchers for his room, eventually finding the door with the note reading _'DJ and TW'_ He steps inside and takes the bed near the window. He sits down and looks out the window at the football field, he sees a lacrosse practice.

"Weird, that's a spring sport." he said out loud to himself. "Ah, well it's alright, we're good either way."


End file.
